When Harry meets twilight
by Wolffanforever
Summary: Nessie and Jacob have a daughter. What happens when she meets the famouse Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1: Wedings and babies!

_**Chapter 1: weddings and babies:**_

Bella and Edward looked at each other tears would be running down Bella's cheeks if it were possible. It had been about six months ago, when Jacob had asked for their daughter's hand in marriage. When they saw how happy they were together how could they deny her that. Today was the big day. Everything had to go right. Everything was set up. Bella took her place next to Alice and Rosalie in the bridesmaids corner. Jacob was up at the alter.

It seemed as if time itself has paused as Nessie walked down the isle. She looked like a angel absolutely stunning. Nessie smiled as she approached Jacob. The ceremony continued just as planned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 12 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JACOB!! Hurry up and get there!!! These things don't wait for anything!!" Nessie said in between contractions.

"I'm tryin, I'm tryin!" Jacob said. Finally after what seemed like forever they got to the hospital. Bella and Edward were already there and they quickly rushed them to their room. After that all there was to do was wait. Five hours later, Jenna Isabel Black was born. Everyone coed and awed as they saw her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three months later in London~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James!!!" Lily yelled at her sleeping husband.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked still partially asleep.

"He's coming!!"

"What? Who's coming?"

"The baby James He's Coming?!!"

"The baby! Well why didn't you say so?"

James rushed Lily to the hospital and went to contact Remus and Sirius about the baby coming. Peter was off on a mission and so unable to come. Five hours later, Harry James Potter was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Beginnings **

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever but I had gotten bored of this story but I have recently gotten some new ideas so had decided to continue it. Any feedback you have will be greatly appreciated! =D

**Halloween 1982:**

**England:**

James and Lily were saying good bye to Harry. They had wanted to say with Harry tonight but Sirius had some how managed to convince them to go with him to this "Amazing" party. After all you only live once. Or at least that's what Sirius had said. So they did under the condition that their friends Mary and Josh would stay and watch Harry while they were gone. Mary and Josh were order members so Lily and James knew they could trust them. They were only planning to stay for a couple of hours just to shut Sirius up.

**Two hours later:**

Lily and James were tired of all the dancing and were just sitting back watching Sirius make a fool of himself trying to dance and hit on the third girl tonight. Lily looked at her watch and realized that it was already 10pm and her along with James decided to leave.

When they got back to their house they were surprised to find it in ruines. Imediatley they heard crying and quickly looked through the rubbish until they found Harry. He was perfectly safe except for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Lily picked him up in her arms and she and James held him tight.

**Meanwhile:**

**Forks, Whashington:**

Nessie and Jacob woke up to a loud scream and quickly went into the nursery. When they got there they found Jenna crying loudly in her crib. This concerned them as Jenna never cried during the night. However, they saw nothing wrong with her and after a couple of hours she had stopped crying and they went back to bed.

**7 years later: **

Harry Potter was looking at a picture in a magazine. It was of a beautiful forest. The caption under it said it was of a forest in a place called Forks, Washington in America. How Harry wished that he could be there. What fun it would be to climb those trees. There was something else too that drew him to this place but what he had no idea. Before he was able to think more about it he suddenly got the feeling of being sucked through a tube. And then….

**Forks, Washington**

Jenna Black was staring out the window of her bedroom when she suddenly had a feeling that she needed to go to the forest by her house. Why? She had no idea but she just did. Her parents were sleeping so quickly and quietly she snuck out and went to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meetings!**

_**Harry's POV:**_

I was looking at a picture in a magazine when suddenly he found himself in what appeared to be that forest. But it couldn't be. I mean I know I'm a wizard but I never did something this big before! I wondered through the forest; at first it was great but now he had no idea where he was or where he was going. All he wanted to do was go home. He sat down under a big tree. Soon after he got the feeling that some one was watching him and stood up.

_**Jenna POV: **_

I got to the forest and had only gone a short way when I saw a short kid with messy black hair and glasses. I crouched down behind a bush. This was him. This was the guy I've been dreaming about. Not all the time but occasionally I would get dreams of this boy. From those dreams I knew his name was Harry and that he lived with his mom and dad. I also knew he could do…strange things. I know like I'm one talk being a werewolf/vampire combination. But this was different like something Jenna had never seen before.

She remembered one dream she had and he had asked his mom for a cookie but she had said no! Then all of a sudden the cookie jar came flying over to him. In another he was blowing bubbles in the backyard. She had heard him whispering to himself that he wished there were more bubbles. Then the whole yard filled with them.

She looked over to the boy and saw him get up quite suddenly. 'oh no! He must know I'm here!' She thought as she came up from behind her bush.

_**Normal POV:**_

Harry looked up as he saw a girl who looked around his age with shoulder length brown hair and the brownest eyes he had ever seen. "Hi! Umm… are you Harry?" Jenna Asked. Harry was confused as to how she knew who he was. "Yea I am but how did you…" But he was cut off before he could finish. "You look lost. Would you like to come over to my house? We could talk to my parents and figure out how to get you back home."

"Ok" Harry said after all he had no other place to go.

About 5 minutes later they had arrived at Jenna's house. Nessie and Jacob awaited them at the door. "Jenna Isabell Black! Where have you been? You know better then to run off like that!" Nessie lectured her daughter. "I know mom but I had to go. He was there." Jenna pointed to Harry who had gone unseen by Nessie and Jake. "It's him. The boy from my dreams. Its Harry." Nessie and Jacob shared a glance then returned their gaze to Jenna and Harry. "Why don't you two come in, we can talk about this then and Figure out away to get you back home Harry." Jacob said. Harry and Jenna nodded and went inside.


End file.
